


Operation secret garden - secret weapon

by Krispo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, dance class, jealous!Adrien, just read it, operation secret garden, plot holes, theres no plot, we love Kim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krispo/pseuds/Krispo
Summary: The bottom of Marinette’s stomach dropped out.  Looking around at her friends that she was huddled up with, she saw that she was not alone in her absolute horror.  They were ashen-faced and wide eyed. No one knew what to say or do to contain the emergency that was certainly about to happen.The group of 6 girls slowly turned their heads towards the cause of their panic.A smirking Kim stood in the doorway of the otherwise empty classroom, wiggling his fingers at them in a little wave.“Good afternoon ladies.  Tell me more about this operation secret garden”





	Operation secret garden - secret weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little plot bunny that I needed to get out here. Just enjoy it for the trash that it is. lol

The bottom of Marinette’s stomach dropped out. Looking around at her friends that she was huddled up with, she saw that she was not alone in her absolute horror. They were ashen-faced and wide eyed. No one knew what to say or do to contain the emergency that was certainly about to happen.  
The group of 6 girls slowly turned their heads towards the cause of their panic.

A smirking Kim stood in the doorway of the otherwise empty classroom, wiggling his fingers at them in a little wave.  
“Good afternoon ladies. Tell me more about this operation secret garden”

\----

 

The physical education teacher at the school had announced that they were going to introduce a section of dance lessons as part of the final mark in class. All the students in the year would have to be paired up by the end of the week and they would be assigned a style of dance to learn, which would have to be presented in front of the class. 

“Alright girls, Operation secret garden is back on!” Alya announced as she grabbed the girls and pulled them into an empty classroom. They sat with their lunches in a tight circle on the floor trying to come up with ideas of how to get Marinette and Adrien paired together for this dance project. 

“Ugh, why can’t you just go ask him, Marinette?” Alix whined “you two are good friends now right? You talk to him all the time”

“ I can't Alix” Marinette covered her face “everytime I try to ask him out or tell him how I feel, something bad happens or I freak out …..” 

“Its ok, Marinette” Rose soothed “ if we can get you and Adrien paired together for this project, you’ll be dancing together for several weeks and it will be so romantic” The rest of the girls murmured their agreement  
“Operation secret garden won’t let you down this time” Mylene agreed.

Just then they all heard a throat clearing itself behind them.  
A very male throat clearing.  
They turned towards Kim, who looked far too pleased with himself.  
Marinette thought she might die.

\-------

Kim walked himself towards their circle and plopped himself down to join in. Wiggling in between Alix and Juleka. He propped his elbows up on his knees and put his chin down on his hands and smiled innocently at the girls who were all still silently staring at him. His gaze eventually fell on to Marinette and his grin widened.

“Kim ….. H-how much of that did you hear?” Marinette asked quietly. She was terrified.

“Pfffft. Your crush on Agreste is nothing new” he rolled his eyes

“What?!” Alya whisper shreaked “how long have you known?” she pointed her finger at Kim “you haven’t told him have you?”

He waved her off  
“please, I’m much more observant than people give me credit for. I’ve known since college … and no, I haven’t said anything to anyone. It’s much more fun watching you two be awkward”

Marinette groaned and covered her face again “This is the worst day of my life” she muttered to herself.

“Oh come on Marinette” Kim reached over and nudged her shoulder “These girls have been trying to help you grab his attention for years! And where have they gotten you? Nowhere, thats where!”

“Hey!” Alix said, offended

“What you need” Kim continued “is help from someone of the male persuasion” he said pointing at himself “I know how he thinks, I know what will catch his attention” 

“Pffft, you?!” Alya scoffed 

“Yes me” he smiled proudly “how about a little wager hmmm? Give me until the end of this dance project and we will definitley catch his eye. And when you do, you bring me a box of sweets every week from the bakery till the end of the school year”

“And if I dont ‘catch his eye’” Marinette raised an eyebrow

“I’ll carry your books to class for you until the end of the year”

“I can carry my own books, Kim” she rolled her eyes

“Very true, I’ve seen your arms. You’ve got impressive guns. Alright, oh I’ve got it! I’ll be your male model for that stuff you put online in your boutique”

“I do need someone actually, and you are nice and tall” she tapped her finger against her chin a few times in thought and decided she really had nothing to lose at this point.  
“ Ok, deal!” she reached out and shook his hand.

“Alright then, what’s your plan to get Marinette and Adrien paired together for this project?” Mylene asked skeptically 

“Oh, I’m not going to pair them together” Kim Shook his head

“What!?” 

“Listen ladies. Adrien may come off as a total gentleman/prince charming, but underneath he is posessive and jealous. You, my sweet little Marinette, are going to be paired with me”

“I fail to see how Marinette being paired with you, will make Adrien notice her” Alya complained

“Let me finish, geeeesh….. Getting Adrien to notice Marinette isn’t a problem. He has noticed her plenty. He just hasn’t noticed her in the right way. You are always so sweet and gentle and kind towards him. He likes a girl that could step on his throat, you know what I’m saying? Like I said before, he’s possessive and jealous. He has already put a claim on you in some ways, he’s very protective of you. But he’s got you in this 'damsel in distress' category. He needs to see you in a new light, and if you dance with him you’ll be all blushy and stuttery and nervous”

“You’ve got a point there” Alix agreed

“Alright, so we pair her with me instead. We show the side of marinette off that he doesn’t often see. Bold, athletic, powerful … sexy” he waggled his eyebrows at her “and I will do my best to flirt shamelessly with you to egg him on, bring out that possessivness. See if we can’t get him to make a move on you”

“I like it” Juleka announced and Rose squealed something about it sounding like a romcom, which was apparently a good thing.

“What else do I have to lose?” Marinette sighed

“Alright partner, lets go sign up” Kim grabbed her hand and lead her out into the hallway towards the school courtyard.

“Are you sure you want to be my dance partner Kim? I’m super clumsy, I’ve never really tried dancing much before, I have no idea if I’ll be any good at it”

“Nah, you are super strong and athletic, I’ve seen your muscles” he laughed “ we will just ask for a dance style with lots of lifts and acrobatic stuff. We are both really buff, competitive and super attractive” he smirked at her “ I bet we can even get a really good mark out of this” 

Marinette laughed and shook her head. This could actually be a lot of fun. She hadn’t hung out much with Kim in a long time and he was actually a pretty cool guy once he had grown out of his awkward college years. 

As they stood in line to speak with the teacher in charge of the dance lessons, Kim spotted Adrien and Nino walking back into the school.

“Phase one” he whispered to Marinette before calling across the courtyard

“Hey Agreste! You got a partner yet for the dance lessons?”

Adrien stuck his hands in his pockets and walked over towards them

“No, not yet. Hi Marinette” he smiled at her “did either of you find a partner yet? … I should probably find one before Chloe gets a hold of me“  
He brightened and looked at Marinette. “ Hey, Mari … do you maybe …….. “ 

“Not so fast Agreste” Kim cut in and put his arm around Marinette and pulled her into his side “Marinette and I are partners already for the lessons, we are just about to sign up actually. We are super excited too, right Marinette? I mean, two of the buffest most athletic and sexy people in school paired up for dance? It’s gonna be sick” He ruffled Marinette’s hair, earning himself a elbow to the ribs, which he laughed off.

“Oh, Marinette, I didn’t know you were into dance …. Or sports ….. What sport do you play? How did I not know about this?” Adrien asked curiously

“Yeah, come to think of it Marinette, how did you get so ripped?” Kim turned to her

Marinette chuckled nervously “well, you know, helping out in the bakery, lifting large bags of flour and sugar?” it wasn’t very convincing, she could tell that they didn’t believe her so she tried to deflect to another topic  
“so, who are you going to ask then Adrien? Because I see Chloe’s car pulling up outside”

Adrien spun around to see that, yes in fact, Chloe was climbing out of the back of her car outside, and a sense of panic set in. 

“Help me please” he whispered when he turned back around.

“Juleka, Rose and Alix are sitting upstairs in the hallway” Marinette pointed up at them. Adrien turned to see them waving at him. He sighed in relief and took Marinette by the shoulders  
“thanks, you’re a lifesaver” before running up the stairs to escape before Chloe had entered the school.

“Alright, phase one didn’t go too badly” Kim said quietly once Adrien had retreated to the stair case “  
he was about to ask you to be his partner, and he definitley didn’t like it too much when I had my arm around you for so long”

“What? How can you tell he didn’t like that? He didn’t even do anything”

“He kept glancing down at my hand” he shrugged “it’s only phase one … be patient little one”

Another jab to the ribs got him laughing and inadvertantly started a tickle fight between the two.  
A playful tickle fight which was observed by a certain blond haired model on the second floor. 

\-------

 

A week of the dance lessons had gone by. Kim and Marinette had been assigned a hiphop style of dance and they had been having a lot of fun watching different videos online and working with the instructor to come up with a routine. Kim insisted on the routine being filled with stunts and tricks and Marinette had to admit that it felt really cool to be tossed into the air like that without her super suit on. She was having a great time working on the stunts until they had a one on one talk with the dance teacher

“Ok you two, let’s talk about sexual tension”

Marinette spluttered “excuse me?!”

The instructor, mme lapin, was only a university student and wasn’t much more than a few years older than they were.

“The routine you two are working on is fun and very athletic and powerful and I really like it. BUT, we need to infuse some emotion and tension into the story of the routine. I need to believe that there is something happening between you. It will really just make the whole routine a lot better. Here let me show you what I mean”

She proceeded to show them some dance moves that they could add into their routine to add some ‘tension’ and ‘emotion’ and worked with them as they practiced. Guiding Kim where to put his hands on Marinette’s hips and coaxing a very blushy Marinette where to put her hands on Kim’s chest and what to do with her hips while she danced. She left them to go and practice with some of the other groups in the gym.

“Hey don’t be weird about it ok” Kim whispered  
"It’s just like acting. Just try not to fall in love with me alright?” he grinned at her as she laughed, no longer as nervous “ And don’t turn around, but Adrien has glanced over here a number of times while you were dancing…….hey! I said don’t turn around, you doofus” he grabbed her shoulder to keep her facing towards him and rolled his eyes “did you come up with some costume ideas yet?”

Her face lit up “yes I did! I really like them” she grabbed her sketch book from the floor beside them and opened up the page to show him two very simple matching hiphop outfits. Black knee length jogger shorts for both that were tight at the knee and loose everywhere else. A black sleeveless tight top for him and a red sleeveless crop top for her. He had green arm bands and she had red ones.

“Ooo, i love the ladybug and chatnoir vibe here”

“Too obvious?” Marinette cringed. She felt like she would feel more confident and bold if she wore her ladybug colours, but she didn’t want it to look to obvious that she was trying to copy their style.

“No not all, it’s perfect”

“I agree” interrupted mme lapin “Ladybug and Chat Noir are the perfect sources of inspiration for this routine. They are powerful and athletic, they move together seemlessly. You could also cut their sexual tension with a knife” she mused

Marinette began choking on air and Kim had to bang her on the back a few times until she stopped. 

“Alright you two, try and practice over the weekend and I’ll see you on Monday to see your progress alright?” she waved as she walked away, continuing to check in on the other groups in the class.

Across the room a very amused Alya leaned over to Alix and whispered quietly

“I can’t believe Kim’s plan is actually working”

“We’ve been outsmarted by Kim, it’s a sad sad day” Alix agreed

“Adrien has been staring at Marinette more and more over the last week. Kim’s an actual magician. I’ve gotta give him props if this works” 

\------

Marinette and Kim had indeed gotten together over the weekend and had spent quite a few hours practicing their routine. Adding things here and there, they were both so competitive that the routine was quickly becoming something larger than just ‘trying to get Adrien’s attention’ they really wanted to make it something special and push themselves to see just how far they could take it. Quick conversations with the rest of the class had confirmed that they were the only ones who were making matching costumes, and they were certainly the only ones spending hours in the park on the weekend practicing stunts that they had seen on youtube and wanted to put in their routine. 

Unbeknownst to Kim, Marinette had been spending a lot of time in front of the mirror in her room trying to copy all the hiphop dance videos she could find online. She had been unsure about the whole ‘sexual tension’ topic that Kim and mme lapin had kept bringing up. She knew she was attractive and she felt confident in her talents and strengths and abilities, but “sexy” had always felt very foreign to her. She had always felt too clumsy and awkward to be considered ‘sexy’ but she secretly wanted to see if that was even something she could do. And so she spent the better part of a Sunday afternoon in her room practicing in front of her mirror. She discovered that it was less about showing off her body and more about just exuding confidence and doing each dance move with purpose.

When Monday dance lessons came around and Kim and Marinette danced together, mme lapin praised Marinette’s progress  
“That was amazing Marinette! I can tell you’ve been practicing, you are really starting to make me believe the emotions behind this routine. Ladybug and Chatnoir would be proud! 

“There was definitely something different this time Marinette, you looked like you were going to eat me alive!” Kim laughed

“Yeah this felt really good today, I’m so proud of us! Hey I’m going to make those costumes this week, alright, so can I just take your measurements really quick?”

“Yeah sure thing …. And hey, don’t be shy …. Loverboy over there is watching”

Marinette immediately blushed while grabbing her measuring tape but didn’t turn in Adriens direction

“Does he actually keep looking over here, or are you just saying that?”

“He looks over more and more every time, I swear …. Is it ok with you if I start to flirt with you while he’s watching? I just want to see what he does”

Marinette pressed her lips into a fine line “I don’t know how I feel about playing games like that”

“It’s not a game it’s an experiment’

She rolled her eyes “fine, flirt away, do your worst”

She began taking measurements of Kim’s body, everything from the length of his legs to the width of his chest and all the while Kim made little flirtatious comments to her, sent winks her way and a few times reached over and tucked some hair behind her ears. All of this noticed by Adrien who really didn’t know how to feel about it all. He had no idea that Kim liked Marinette in that way and he had never known Marinette to seriously date anyone. Sure, she had gone on a few dates here and there, but nothing ever came from them and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why.  
Marinette was one of the most amazing people he had ever met, there were plenty of guys at school who had crushes on her, but this was the first time he had ever seen Kim flirt with her so openly. He wasn’t the only one who noticed either. He could see Alya, Alix, Rose and Juleka all casting glances at the two of them and either rolling their eyes or giggling. Maybe something was starting to happen there and Marinette’s friends knew about it?? Adrien watched as Kim whispered something into Marinette’s ear before picking up her bag for her and guiding her out of the class room with his arm around her shoulder. He felt a growl build up in his chest, a need to run and grab Kim's arm off of his princess ….. Wait … ‘his’ princess? Where had that thought come from? Adrien shook his head to clear his thoughts, he had no reason to be upset at what was happening between Kim and Marinette. 

Later on that day as Adrien was laying in bed he couldn’t get the memory of that growl out of his mind.

“Hey plagg .....”

“Hmmmmm”

“So, you know how sometimes I purr when I'm Chat Noir”

“Yeeeeaaaaahhhh” plagg drawed out slowly wondering where this was going

“Cats are possessive and territorial, right? Is this like the purring thing? Is it possible for me to feel a little extra protective of my friends because of the cat side effects?”

“Extra protective of your friends” plaggs unimpressed face floated up to the side of Adrien's bed. “Are you serious right now?”

“What”?

“That little display in your dance class. When you actually growled. Are you actually trying to claim that as protective of your friends”

“Plagg come on, we’ve been over this ….”

Plagg interrupted “listen kid, I don’t do sentimental talks, alright, so just take this for what it is. Today? That was jealousy. Don’t try and deny it. You are just as possessive of that girl as I am of my cheese stash. …. And before you try and claim that she is 'just a friend' again, maybe you should take a good look at her ok? And I mean, really watch her. I’m not telling you this as a friend ok? I’m telling you this because it’s getting embarrassing to watch”

Without commenting further, Plagg flew back into his pile of dirty socks in the laundry basket and went back to sleep. Adrien however, was awake for a very long time.

\----

Over the next 2 weeks, Adrien couldn’t help but watch Marinette much more intently. Kim and Marinette had taken to practicing their dance routine in secret. A fact that irritated Adrien more than he would care to admit. He didn’t have many classes with Marinette anymore as it was their last year of school, but he paid as much attention to her as he could without coming off as creepy.  
He started noticing little things here and there about her that he had never really noticed before. Like her nose wrinkling when she was concentrating. Or how her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth when she was sketching a design. He had always noticed how fiercely she defended her friends and how eager she was to always help people in need, but he had never really seen the fire in her eyes when she was pationate about something, or how adorable her angry pout was. He noticed how bright her smile was and how warm he felt when that smile was directed at him. He noticed how shiny, soft and kissable her lips looked … wait …. Crap …….. 

“Plagg, I’ve got a problem”

“You’ve got more than one … which one are we talking about?”

“I think i just realized that I have a crush on Marinette”

“Ugh, kid …. This is news to literally no one except you. I’m going back to sleep”

Another thing Adrien noticed over the course of those 2 weeks, was the increasing amount of flirting that Kim was doing with Marinette. She usually smiled at his advances, more often rolled her eyes, but never actually flirted back, much to Adriens relief. With the amount of open shameless flirting, Adrien would have thought that Kim would have just asked her out by now, but it never appeared to go anywhere other than just flirting. Was he just playing with her? Was he leading her on? What was going on all of a sudden? And why on earth did Kim look so smug all the time? It was driving Adrien insane! He and Kim had always gotten along just fine, but lately Adrien found himself increasingly irritated with Kim .... or more specifically, he found himself irritated with the amount of times that Kim would touch Marinette in the run of a day. 

“You ok there sunshine?” Alya sat herself next to Adrien on the steps outside the school and nudged him with her shoulders “you’ve been looking awful tense lately, anything you want to share?”

“Let me ask you a question Alya”

“ok , go for it”

“What’s going on with Kim and Marinette?”

Alya laughed and looked surprised “Is that why you’ve been so tense this week? Because of Kim and Marinette?”

“No … no no no … I just …. Im confused that’s all … I mean, are they ‘a thing’ is he actually interested in her? …. Is she interested in him?” he finished quietly

Alya considered her words for a moment. She hated to admit it, but it looked like Kims plan was working. Adrien was indeed noticing Marinette in a different way, but it was still unclear from what he just said if he actually liked Marinette or not. She had to be careful with her words so she didn’t give anything away.

“Well, I can’t say for sure how Kim feels, but I know Marinette has her heart set on someone already”

“Oh ….. Ok …. Who? I mean, you don’t have to tell me that actually …. Im sure thats private …. But, I mean … does this other person feel the same was about her?”

“That is the million dollar question, isn’t it sunshine” Alya smirked and rose to her feet, waving to Adrien as she ran off to head to class. 

 

\-----

The day had arrived at last where the dance groups were going to present their routines to the rest of the class. Some groups hadn’t taken the project very seriously at all, only creating a very basic series of steps.

Kim and Marinette by all accounts had taken it far too seriously. Creating matching outfits and learning tricks and stunts that were far more advanced than they should have attempted. Their combined athletisism and competitiveness drove them to perfection and they were proud of themselves.  
They had gotten changed in the locker room before it was their turn and had thrown on oversized hoodies to cover up Marinette’s creations until it was time to go on stage. They sat together a few rows ahead of where Adrien was sitting. Kim hung his arm across Marinette’s shoulders and threw a smug smile back in Adriens direction.

When it was their turn to dance, they walked up to the stage side by side, as they passed by Adriens chair Kim reached out and grabbed Marinette's hand. He turned his head in Adrien's direction and winked at him slightly. Kim smirked at the furrowed brows and angry look that crossed Adrien’s face for just the smallest fraction of a second before he regained control of his emotions. 

As they stood on the stage, they took up their positions with their backs to the audience and removed their sweatshirts, tossing them to the side. A cheer went up from the group once they got a look at the costume. Kim was still in all black with the green arm bands, but now printed on the back of his tank top in bright green letters was a short phrase which matched the black lettering on the back of Marinette’s red crop top. They said “asian fever” across the backs of both tops and both teens smirked and glanced proudly at each other as they heard the laughs and cheers from their classmates behind them. Kim reached out a fist to Marinette, which she met with her own fist.

Adrien. Was. ticked.

Kim was up there in HIS Chat Noir colours, black and green on Kim and red and black on Marinette was clearly a nod to Ladybug and Chatnoir. Kim had been antagonizing Adrien on purpose by grabbing Marinette’s hand, and the possessive cat inside him wanted nothing more than to rush the stage and pull Marinette away from him. He looked over at Marinette and decided that seeing her in ladybug colours was not a good thing for his overall mental health.

And then the music started.

Adrien sat in awe with the rest of the students who had gathered to watch. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Marinette.  
The way she was dancing was doing things to him. 

Dangerous things. 

It wasn’t even that it was provocative. She was just oozing confidence into the room at an alarming rate. She had this look on her face like she knew, she just knew that everyone in that room was in love with her.  
Adrien couldn’t help but agree.  
He had to admit that the dance routine itself was impressive for two novice hiphop dancers, they had used their strength to their advantage and had added some crowd pleasing stunts and tricks. The crop top she was wearing was also showing off an impressive set of abs ….  
Adrien was in a lot of trouble. Marinette looked like she could walk right across him, and he didn’t mind the thought at all.

He felt Alya beside him pat his hand and whisper to him to calm down. He then realized that he was gripping the side of his chair so hard that his knuckles were turning white. But it really couldn’t be helped, every time Kim’s hand grabbed Marinette’s hips, or Marinette’s fingers trailed a little too slowly down Kim’s chest he felt like he was going to either vomit or punch something. 

Finally at the end of their routine they struck a pose with Marinette standing just in front of Kim and he quickly leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her off stage. The class cheered louder and let out a couple of wolf whistles.  
Adrien didn’t miss the look Kim sent him as he scooped Marinette up in his arms. It was a look of challenge. A look that said ‘if you want her, come and take her from me’. Adrien was eternally thankful to every stroke of good luck that ensured he had already done his dance routine before Marinette had gone on. Because he was now officially useless… his brain was shut off and the only thought he could think with any amount of clarity was a steady beat of 'marinette marinette marinette, go and get her'. 

\---

In the locker room Marinette and Kim were celebrating their successful completion of their project. Marinate, by jumping up and down and screaming, and Kim, by laying on the floor spread eagle, just watching her jump around him and laughing. He sat up and smirked at her

“Well, I will accept my weekly box of sweets every Monday. My favourites are the cream puffs that your dad makes, but I’m not picky. I’ll happily take anything”

Marinette stopped in her tracks “what are you talking about”

“My prize” Kim rolled his eyes ”I told you I’d get Adrien to notice you by the end of this, and that boy looked awful hungry” Kim snickered, perfectly pleased with himself

Marinette sat down and groaned “ ugh, I almost forgot about all this to be honest. I was just so focused on doing a good job with the dancing and making the costumes look cool and getting a good mark I wasn’t even thinking about that stupid bet. Were you doing things that whole time? I don’t think he has noticed me anymore than he usually does”

“You are just as blind as he is then. He hasn’t taken his eyes off of you for about a week now. Every time I flirt with you or touch you he looks like he wants to kill me. I’m pretty sure he knows Im doing it on purpose to antagonize him actually” Kim laughed and laid back down on the floor. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he was on his way to find you right now”

Marinette sank down onto the floor, kneeling beside Kim with her back to the door  
“Kim this is serious, I don’t want to play games with peoples feelings. I really care about Adrien, and even if he doesn’t feel the same way about me, I still want to be his friend. I never wanted to upset him like this, what am i supposed to do now?”

“You really love him don’t you” Kim questioned softly

“Yeah I really do” she replied quietly

“You should just tell him then”

“I can’t!” she wimpered “I’m too scared”

Kim smirked at her and poked her on the forhead

“You just did, goofus, turn around”

Marinette whipped around so fast she almost saw stars. Adrien was standing in the door way with his mouth open in shock, staring at Marinette but not saying a word. They stared at each other for a few seconds but what felt like an hour.

He started slowly walking towards her and that seemed to jump start her brain 

“Adrien, I’m so sorry …. I didn’t know that you were getting upset …. I …….”

Her words were cut off by him gently taking her face in his hands and leaning down closer until their foreheads were nearly touching

“Did you mean that? Do you love me”

Marinette’s face turned red but she couldn’t bring herself to say anything, so she just nodded. She reached up and grabbed the front of his shirt and finally whispered  
“Yeah, i really do”  
A million butterflies exploded in Adriens stomach and he smiled and let out a breathless laugh  
“Can I kiss you? I’d really like to kiss you”

“Ew no!” Kim shrieked ”not while I’m in here. Geeez let me leave first” 

Marinette and Adrien broke apart, forgetting that Kim had even been in the room with them. Kim grabbed his stuff and fled the room, closing the door behind them.

“Wow” Adrien whispered “I didn’t think I could hate Kim anymore after I watched that dance … but I really just want to punch him right now” 

Marinette giggled shyly and slowly took a step back towards Adrien, twisting her fingers nervously in front of her, not really sure what to do or say at this point. Her secret was out, but other than ask for a kiss (which was a huge deal) she still didn’t really know what Adrien was thinking. She couldn’t bring herself to look up at his face yet, part of her still afraid of rejection.

“Are you ok?” he asked, reaching out to rest his hand on her shoulder

“Y-yeah, I just feel very exposed right now, and still a little afraid” she answered quietly.

Adrien cleared his throat dramatically and kneeled down in front of her.

“It has come to my attention recently, that I am an idiot. An idiot who needs to beg for forgiveness”

“Forgiveness for what?” 

“For not realizing how I felt about you sooner” he looked up at her “I’ve always cared about you Marinette, and I knew how amazing you were, but these past few weeks when i’ve had to watch Kim flirting with you and touching you and I realized how angry it made me that I wasn’t the one that got to flirt with you and dance with you and touch you...... I know how petty and immature that sounds but it really did open my eyes and make me see what was right there in front of me all along” 

“And what did you see?”

“You, Marinette. You and your adorable little angry pout and your eyes that light up whatever room your are in.”

She giggled again and looked into his eyes “can we try that kiss again?’ she whispered

“I think I might explode if we don’t” he nodded softly

As their lips met softly, the butterflies were back to flying frantically inside their stomachs. As far as first kisses go, it was very chaste. Short and sweet. Full of the hope and promise of many more to come. 

After a few minutes they opened the door to the room that they had been in and exited, hand in hand, being greeted by the cheers of the rest of their class and many people from the rest of their grade. Kim looked particularily pleased with himself as Alix leaned over to whisper to him  
“We should have brought you onboard to operation secret garden years ago. Dude, we would have save so much trouble”


End file.
